Change The School
by Windrises
Summary: Do you think Hogwarts is a kind, magical, fun place? It turns out they have some dark secrets, which Hermione, Harry, and Ron are surprised by.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros. This story is dedicated to everybody who has been unfairly treated by Channel Awesome. If you'd like to help those people, please spread the hashtag #ChangeTheChannel.

Hermione got out of bed and started getting ready for her latest day of school. She and her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, went to Hogwarts, which was considered to be the most magical school in the world. Hogwarts had very particular rules and Hermione was a big fan of following the rules, so she tried to be as loyal as she could. She neatly and carefully put her textbooks into her backpack, brushed her hair, and opened her bedroom door.

Hermione went into the hallway and saw her fellow classmates. Draco Malfoy was doing his usual whining and Luna Lovegood was saying more things people didn't understand. Hogwarts was full of goofy students, but in a charming way. Hogwarts wasn't a place for drama or making people fell bad. At least, that's what Hermione thought. She was unaware of what was really going on.

After a few minutes of walking around the hallways, Hermione found Harry and Ron. She smiled and said, "Hi guys. It's good to see you."

Ron proudly replied, "I am a lovely sight, so it is always good to see me." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione looked out the window and saw a lot of fans of Hogwarts, who were standing outside, so they could take pictures and get autographs. A pleasant smile came upon Hermione face, while asking, "Isn't it wonderful how much Hogwarts has grown? It used to be a small, barely-respected school, but now, it has almost a million fans."

Harry asked, "Almost? It has over a million fans."

Ron replied, "This school has become a bloody-big deal. Over one-hundred-thousand fans come here per week."

Hermione asked, "Isn't that wonderful? Hogwarts is being run by such responsible and caring people. It's an honor to be a part of it."

Harry replied, "Yeah, it sure is magical."

Ron said, "Plus, the teachers are so witty and funny. It's like a stand-up routine." The three friends chuckled, while being unaware of Hogwarts' darker qualities.

For a few months they had been in Professor Gilderoy Lockhart's class. The three friends, along with their other classmates, thought of Lockhart as an eccentric, but kind and fun-loving person. He was beloved, by the students, teachers, and millions of fans. He had quite the reputation and career, despite not being as responsible as people thought he was.

A few minutes later, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the other students got to class. Professor Lockhart walked into the classroom, with a grin on his face. The classmates enjoyed his class more than the other classes, because they thought he was the most energized and fun, out of all the Hogwarts staff-members. Lockhart faced his students and said, "This is a very nice day, wouldn't you say?"

Ron replied, "It just started, so I don't know."

Professor Lockhart responded, "Ron, you're supposed to raise your hand, before saying something. However, you don't have to worry about that kind of stuff, when you're in my classroom. I'm the fun teacher, the one who'll give you a break from life's drama. I don't want to see mopey-looking faces or any sadness. Hogwarts is all about lighthearted and crazy fun." Lockhart purposely slipped over a banana-peel. The students chuckled. He used his wand, to make chocolates fall on the students' desks.

Harry said, "These taste great."

Hermione said, "I usually don't eat chocolate, but if Lockhart approves of it, I'm sure it's all good."

Ron munched on various pieces of chocolate, while saying, "Professor Lockhart, you're the best."

Professor Lockhart had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "You can say that again."

Once again, Ron said, "Professor Lockhart, you're the best."

Professor Lockhart raised an eyebrow and replied, "I wasn't actually asking you to say that again, but it's all cool." Lockhart clapped his hands, in order to get his students' attention. He said, "I have great news, for both me and you. I'm working on short-film, in order to promote my new book. I need some co-stars, so I'm taking you guys on a little field-trip."

Hermione was surprised about the field-trip, because it seemed so sudden. She raised her hand and said, "A field-trip? How long will we be gone? What do we need to bring?"

Professor Lockhart started walking to her desk, while saying, "Hermione, you think so much about the rules. If anything, you think too much about them. Everything's going to be okay. You don't need to bring your textbooks or anything else." He looked at his watch and said, "We better hurry." He signaled to his students, to follow him. The students were a little confused, but they trusted Lockhart, so they followed his lead. Lockhart and the students got into a bus.

A few hours later, Lockhart and the students arrived at a field of grass. Lockhart got out his recorder and started getting things ready. He handed his students copies of his book, while saying, "In order to make a short-film, that advertises my book, you'll have to dress-up as the characters from my book." He pulled out a giant crate, out of the bus, and opened it. The crate had plenty of elaborate, colorful costumes. Lockhart started assigning roles and throwing costumes at the students.

Hermione was told to put-on a overly-warm wizard's robe, while Harry and Ron put-on knight costumes. Hermione felt a drop of sweat coming down her face, while saying, "Sheesh, I'm already feeling warm."

Harry replied, "Me too. I hope we don't have to be here for too long."

Ron noticed Harry and Hermione's lack of excitement, so he said, "Come on, guys. Professor Lockhart's counting on us."

Hermione thought about it and replied, "Ron's right. We can't let a little thing, like heat, stop us."

Professor Lockhart had the students start working on his short-film. After two hours of filming, in painfully-warm costumes, Ginny Weasley nervously said, "Professor Lockhart, can we take a break or something?"

Professor Lockhart said, "Maybe later."

Ginny replied, "But this outfit's so warm and the weather's also warm. I feel like I'm going to pass-out." Ginny started losing her balance. Thankfully, Hermione and Harry caught her, before she fell to the ground.

Hermione had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Ginny looked exhausted, while saying, "I guess so." Harry found a chair, so Ginny could sit and relax.

Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was an hour past noon. Several students' stomachs grumbled. Hermione looked at Professor Lockhart and asked, "Is there any craft services?"

Professor Lockhart laughed in her face and said, "Good one."

Hermione asked, "Isn't there anything to eat? It's past our normal lunchtime." Lockhart shook his head. Hermione asked, "Can we have some water?"

Professor Lockhart replied, "I gave you guys chocolates, a few hours ago, so you'll be fine." Lockhart looked around and saw several worn-out, tired, and hungry students. He clapped his hands, in order to get their attention.

Professor Lockhart had the students come to him, so he could make another announcement. He said, "I see you look a little tired and I can understand why. If you guys want to quit the film and leave, I guess we can cancel this event and go back to Hogwarts. I'll leave the choice to you."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the other students looked at each other and talked things through. Because Lockhart had seemed like such a passionate, fun-loving professor, they didn't want to let him down. Hermione sighed and said, "We'll help you finish the film." The students spent several more hours working on Lockhart's short-film.

After the film was done, Professor Lockhart and the students went back home. Lockhart smiled and said, "The film was great. We all did a nice job." He felt proud of himself, for what he had done.

After class was over, Hermione and her friends started heading back to their rooms. Hermione said, "That was a more exhausting and hard experience, than I was expecting."

Harry replied, "That's for sure."

Ron said, "Yeah, but we shouldn't be too upset about it. Lockhart's still a great teacher."

Hermione replied, "He's the best, I guess." Hermione went into her room and took a long nap. After everything she had dealt with, the nap was well needed and earned.

The next morning, Hermione and her friends went to Lockhart's class. At first, everything seemed to be fine. Lockhart was teaching the class and doing his usual antics, which amused the students.

Luna Lovegood raised her hand and said, "Professor Lockhart, I have a problem."

Professor Lockhart asked, "What is it?"

Luna said, "I've been struggling to afford the money, that's needed to go to Hogwarts. I was thinking about starting a ."

Professor Lockhart frowned at her and said, "s aren't allowed at Hogwarts. I was expecting you to know that." He handed her tomorrow's assignment and said, "Why don't you go make copies of that? That out to get you a couple of bucks."

Luna replied, "Very well then. How many copies do you need?"

Professor Lockhart answered, "Only two-hundred."

Luna replied, "Very well then." She walked out of the classroom and started making copies.

A few minutes later, Professor Lockhart finished writing stuff on the chalkboard and said, "I can't believe Luna wanted to start a . I'm going to give her one last chance, to stop suggesting such nonsense. I'm going to send her a text about it." He sent a text to Luna, asking to talk about the situation. Luna didn't answer the text, because she was busying making copies. Because of that, Lockhart sent her a text, telling her she would no longer be allowed to attend Hogwarts.

Several minutes later, Hermione noticed that Luna still wasn't back from making copies. She looked at Professor Lockhart and asked, "Where is Luna? Is everything okay?"

Professor Lockhart calmly said, "Luna won't be going to Hogwarts anymore."

Hermione had a confused look on her face, while asking, "Why?"

Professor Lockhart answered, "Her way of acting is something we couldn't allow at Hogwarts. I feel sorry about her, but all the blame should be placed on her shoulders. Anyways, let's not focus on the darker things of life. Let's watch a demo-reel of my short film." Lockhart showed the film to his students, which made most of the students forget about Luna. However, Hermione didn't forget.

After school, Hermione walked to Luna's bedroom and knocked on the door, while hoping that she hadn't left yet. She opened the door and saw that Luna had already left. Hermione said, "Hogwarts will miss you, old chum."

Hermione walked out of the room and bumped into Ginny. Hermione said, "Luna's already gone. It's a real shame. I wonder why Professor Lockhart had her leave Hogwarts."

Ginny sighed and replied, "You have no idea what's been going around Hogwarts. I never felt the courage to share it, but after what's happened to Luna, I believe now's the time." Ginny told Hermione about other students, who had been unfairly treated by Professor Lockhart and by Hogwarts, in general. Several students had been harassed, bullied, and teased at and would never receive an apology for it. In fact, the victims were treated like the ones, who were in the wrong, while Lockhart was treated like a hero.

Due to this new information, Hermione walked to Harry and Ron's room and told them what had been going on. They were very surprised and had a hard time believing it. However, they messaged the students and staff-members, who had been unfairly treated, and got to learn several unsettling facts. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were upset, that Hogwarts had several questionable and disgraceful qualities and never got punished for it. People were unaware of such things and kept loving and supporting Hogwarts.

A few minutes later, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went into Professor Albus Dumbledore's office, so they could tell him what had happened. They shared the stories, of those who had been bullied and mistreated at Hogwarts, and they provided evidence. Hermione looked at Dumbledore and asked, "Were you aware of this stuff?"

Dumbledore said, "I believe I shouldn't comment on the matter, until I've had time to fully analyze the situation. I will speak to Professor Lockhart and the others about this. Everything's going to be fine."

After Hermione and her friends walked out of Dumbledore's office, Harry asked, "Do you think everything's going to be fine?"

Hermione sighed and said, "I'm not so sure about that."

The next morning, Professor Lockhart walked into his classroom. Several students looked angry at him, but a majority of them still liked him and enjoyed his antics. Some even applauded him, when he entered the classroom. Lockhart smiled and said, "Hi students. How's it going?"

Hermione glared at him and asked, "Is there anything you'd like to say, concerning Hogwarts' recent controversies?"

Professor Lockhart said, "Yes, I do have a statement." The students looked intrigued, while Lockhart gathered-up his thoughts. He said, "I've heard there's been some unhappy and angry students and that's a real shame. If you feel Hogwarts has treated you as well as it should, I'm sorry you feel that way. My apologies to you, for having those particular opinions. Hogwarts is a wonderful school and we work hard, to make things as magical as possible. We're going to be doing lots of awesome stuff, in the future."

Hermione gritted her teeth, while hardly believing how bad Lockhart's apology was. Instead of Lockhart apologizing for being disrespectful to the students, he said he's sorry the students felt sorry, for having the impression, that they got mistreated. He hadn't admitted or apologized, for his past mistakes.

Hermione was furious, at the shadiness of Hogwarts. She stood-up and said, "If you're not going to give a real apology, then I'm not going to be a real Hogwarts student. Since this school is lacking the magic of morality, I want no part of it." She packed up her books and started walking out.

Ron looked at Harry, while wondering what they should do. Harry looked at Lockhart and said, "Hogwarts isn't magical, at least not anymore. I'm leaving the school." He packed up his stuff and started following Hermione.

Ron followed their example and said, "Hogwarts isn't awesome and until they improve themselves, they'll never earn the right to be called awesome."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked out of Hogwarts. Hermione looked at her friends and said, "Thank you for following me."

Harry replied, "Of course we did. We're true friends and Hogwarts didn't treat people like real friends."

Ron said, "We're probably going to get a lot of haters, for leaving Hogwarts."

Hermione replied, "Ignore the haters. Having the respect and love of Hogwarts' big, but shady staff, could never compare to the love and support of two wonderful friends." Hermione hugged her friends. They started heading to another school, while hoping that Hogwarts would eventually change, for the better.


End file.
